


Come Back For Me

by ic0nicrat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ic0nicrat/pseuds/ic0nicrat
Summary: Kunimi deals with turning twenty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> im super late oops,, but if i did the math correctly then kunimi canonly turned 20 this year :ooo anyways this is my first fic on here hope you enjoy!!!

Kunimi wakes up to emptiness.

He doesn’t hear running water from the shower or the quiet singing of pop songs in the hall. There’s no smell of breakfast or even the faintest scent of tropical hair gel. He doesn’t see the photographs of the gardenias, Kindaichi’s smiling mom, or those of himself placed haphazardly on the wall. He doesn’t feel any fading warmth from the other side of the bed. There’s just emptiness. Things that are _supposed_ to be there just aren’t. The room is just a lonely, empty shell of what it once was.

Kunimi’s used to it.

Light casually streams in through the window, cruelly beating down on Kunimi’s exhausted eyes. He huffs, bringing the blanket over his eyes, which does absolutely nothing to guard him from the sun. He doesn’t even like thin blankets. Warm comforters are so much better to fall asleep with. His comforter’s on the ground, and the blanket isn’t even his. Kunimi doesn’t groan, but he does stuff his head into his pillow and sigh a bit louder than he would have liked to admit.

But it’s okay. He’s alone and tired. There’s no one to judge him, and even if there was, he has a legitimate excuse. Coming home at 3 A.M. because he got lost while his phone was dead after escaping from a surprise birthday party for him and some other dude he barely knew was _not_ the best way to spend the first few hours of his 20th birthday. Contrary to popular belief, Kunimi doesn’t stay up every day until the dead hours of the night, especially not on a Saturday. Sleep was important to him, and he wanted to get as much as he could. People automatically just kept assuming things about him, like being tired every day meant he just didn’t get enough sleep because he stayed up. And people just keep assuming and assuming, thinking, “Kunimi’s still up! He’s smart! I wonder if he can help me with this project that I totally procrastinated until 4 A.M. when people like Kunimi are definitely awake!” or, “Kunimi’s birthday is tomorrow! He shares a birthday with Mori! Let’s throw a party for both of them because they’re definitely both going to like that! It’s not like Kunimi barely even likes us or anything!”

Yeah, he’s a bit pissed off.

He’s wallowing in a pool of irritation when he remembers some girl casually just putting her arms around him and asking, “You poor thing, did you get dumped or something? Your eyes are really puffy.” It’s one thing when people assume things about Kunimi. It’s another when they assume something and they’re _right_. And it’s on a whole other level if they add “you poor thing.” Kunimi absolutely cannot stand pity, no matter how pitiful he or a situation is.

He stands up to derail his thoughts before his birthday can turn any worse and promptly sits back down again to check his phone, which he had put on silent because he really would not have been happy if someone woke him up with a text. There are six texts, most of them being from his former teammates, and they’re all just variations of “Happy Birthday!”, with Oikawa-san’s having the most kaomojis. Typical. His past teammates are surprisingly the best friends he’s ever had despite the fact that they’ve all moved far away from each other.

Kunimi ignores the obvious lack of one message and leaves his room to find food. But obviously, there’s not much. He hasn’t gone shopping in a while. He never really did the shopping in the first place. Maybe it’s time he does just that. But then again, all he wants to do for the rest of the day is sleep and be lazy. Terrible, he knows, but he deserves it after last night’s nightmare of a birthday. Kunimi puts his second to last ramen cup in the microwave and goes back to get his phone from the bedroom.

There still aren’t any new notifications, which is totally fine. Great, even. He aimlessly just starts scrolling through his apps until he hears the beeps of the microwave. After he finishes eating, a sudden realization hits Kunimi. He’s _bored_ , and he’s not exactly tired. He just wants to go to sleep to distract himself from how shitty his life currently is, and he’s conscious of just how pathetic that is. Kunimi doesn’t want to do anything, but the lack of everything gone from the house makes him want to leave. Just like Kindaichi did.

Kunimi’s focus is directed elsewhere when he hears a notification. His heart swoops for a moment, hoping that it might just be the aforementioned shallot head, but it was just Oikawa-san. The text reads, “Your senpai’s coming over!!! ☆〜（ゝ。∂）v”. Kunimi stares at it for a minute. Didn’t Oikawa go to Hokkaido for a three-day trip two days ago? Was he lying in his Instagram caption? But then it suddenly hits Kunimi.

_Oikawa-san is coming to my house right at this moment and I don’t know why or how but he’s probably gonna take me out to places because “I’m a good senpai who doesn’t want your birthday to go to waste!” and I’m pretty sure I have nothing to wear. Great._

Kunimi texts back, “?? how far are you from my house” and starts to scrummage through his closet and drawers for something suitable to wear, knowing that if he doesn’t pick wisely, Oikawa will definitely take up more time and make him change. Kunimi wants this to be over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible. Although, wearing Kindaichi’s forgotten flannel somewhat tears Kunimi’s heart apart into several pieces. But they both look good in it, and it was the first clean thing Kunimi found.

When he finishes brushing his hair, he gets a text saying, “Guess who’s at your front door (◕‿◕✿)”. Kunimi sighs, noticing his phone’s battery percentage is already 83%. He grabs his wallet and charger before he opens the door.

He almost snorts when he sees Oikawa in a blue shirt with a blushing volleyball on it and dark purple jeans with white high tops. For all of his nagging about other people’s styles, he certainly is a bit less gifted with his own.

“Oikawa-san, why are you wearing–”

“Stop right there Kunimi-chan. The shirt is cute–”

“Why are you here?”

“Because I’m a good senpai who doesn’t want your birthday to go to waste!” Kunimi does end up snorting. “Anyways,” Oikawa stretches his arms out, “where’s my hug?”

And Kunimi smiles and gratefully accepts his senpai’s somewhat awkward hug. This is familiar, and he’s absolutely grateful for it. Despite the annoying and exuberant front Oikawa put up, he was one of the most reliable people Kunimi had ever met. Though, he didn’t even tell him about what he and Kindaichi were. He never told anyone.

“Bring a jacket with you Kunimi-chan, it’ll get cold in the night.”

“Oh my god, Oikawa-san, it’s noon. Are you making me walk for the rest of the day? And what about _your_ jacket?”

“We’ll take breaks if you’re worried about getting tired, but trust me. Every place we go to will be worth it. I’ll pay for everything. And yeah… I kinda forgot a jacket in my rush to get here. Can I borrow yours?”

Kunimi sighs and takes out a navy blue coat, which wasn’t his, from the shoe closet.

“Why did you come here so suddenly? I thought you were in Hokkaido?” They’ve started walking.

“You’re gonna hate me for this, but I almost forgot about your birthday because I was so busy. It was when I was talking to Mattsun that I remembered.”

“I wish you didn’t remember.”

“Rude Kunimi-chan! You’re sounding more and more like Iwa-chan every time I talk to you!”

“I consider that as a compliment.”

The conversation flows easily, the same way it did four years ago. They make it to the train station, and Kunimi still doesn’t know a single thing about what Oikawa is planning. They’re waiting in comfortable silence when Oikawa asks, “Are you sure that you wanted to stay all alone in that house of yours?”

His eyes are just the slightest bit too serious for it to have been a simple tease. Oikawa always knew more than he let on, and Kunimi feels slightly worried. Did he know something? Or did he simply just think Kunimi would have felt bored on his birthday?

“I think you know the answer to that.”

“That could mean multiple things, but I’m gonna stick to the one where you say that you didn’t want to stay in the house because you’re having so much fun with me.”

“ _Totally_.” 

* * *

 “Oikawa-san, I think I’m dead.”

Kunimi practically drops onto the window seat of the café. After four hours of taking the birthday boy to several different locations, it was safe to say Oikawa and his bank account were exhausted.

“My bank account’s gonna be dead by the end of this day Kunimi-chan. Did you seriously have to make me buy your groceries?”

“You said you’d pay for everything.”

“I–”

Before he gets to say anything, a waitress with dyed blue hair comes over, bringing milk tea and a caramel latte. Kunimi and Oikawa thank her before she heads off again to serve some other people. Oikawa notes that her makeup looks amazing and continues, “I thought I’d spend 5,000 yen at most!”

“You underestimate my abilities, Oikawa-san.”

“Geh! Where did my cute, innocent kouhai from middle school go?”

“Was there ever a point where I was cute and innocent?”

“All first years in middle school are cute, innocent little eggs.”

“I was almost as tall as you.”

“Silence! Now–” Oikawa practically inhales his milk tea, “can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” Kunimi takes a sip of his latte.

“Where did Kindaichi go?”

Kunimi blinks. He stops drinking the latte. He feels as if though he’s been slapped, but he answers, “I… Sapporo.”

“Did you two have a fight?”

Kunimi fidgets and says after a pause, “Yeah.”

“How long has he been away from home?”

“Two weeks, but before we fought he said that he needed to go to Sapporo for a bit because of some family stuff.”

“Kunimi,” Oikawa’s piercing gaze is fixated on him, “can you tell me the whole story?”

And Kunimi just sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

“Oikawa-san, what do you know right now?”

“Not much concrete stuff, but I’ve guessed a lot of things.”

“Like..?”

“You and Kindaichi-kun were dating, weren’t you?”

Kunimi can’t help it. He automatically tenses up. He feels his face contort for a brief moment, and he hates himself for it.

“I’ll take that as a yes?”

“Do you want me to explain everything?”

“Do you want to?”

“I think I need to.”

“Then go ahead.”

Kunimi doesn’t like how serious the conversation turned. But he knows he’s been holding in too many things for too long, and if he doesn’t rant, he actually might combust. So he takes a deep breath and starts.

“We… started dating seven months ago, but uh. We’d been doing some stuff long before that. Anyways, we decided to be really private about our relationship because of _obvious_ reasons. And because we were already living together, everything was pretty great. I… we were pretty in love with each other.” Kunimi bites his lip, despising the fact that he gets quieter with every word. Oikawa-san stares at him, absorbing the information given to him so far.

“I’ll ask all my questions at the end. Just let it all out without me interrupting.”

“Well, the whole ‘our relationship is a secret’ deal just gradually fell apart. It started with small things like our hands brushing and us getting a bit too close to each other’s personal space and it may have ended up turning into making out in secluded areas that were still definitely public?”

True to his word, Oikawa-san didn’t interrupt, but he did raise his eyebrows a bit.

“Kindaichi liked being able to do stuff with me outside the house. We started going on dates more and things were generally really sappy and romantic. But we still weren’t out, and we were pretty careful not to be too obvious… But of course, things happen. Some girl asked him if we were going out and because of how loose our deal had gotten he thought it was okay to tell the girl 'yeah’. And he told me about it and asked if it was alright with me and told me that the girl was trustworthy. I told him that it was alright, but really, I felt sick. I was kinda panicking and scared and annoyed, but I trusted Kindaichi about the girl. I don’t even know her name, but I trusted my best friend to tell me the truth.”

Kunimi pauses to drink some of his latte. Oikawa-san still looks like he’s focused on every little detail he’s saying. He clears his throat of phlegm and continues.

“Well, the very next day, this guy named Sakamoto asked me if Kindaichi and I were 'fucking’ and I felt this wave of terrifying emotions. The dude looked really disgusted asking me that, and I was uncomfortable and pissed off by having to tell him that we weren’t. Anyways, I got even more angry when he looked relieved, so I just left to go home to Kindaichi. I was overreacting, Oikawa-san. I don’t even know why I acted like that. I never overreact. I was so fucking pissed off that I couldn’t even think coherently, and then we started to argue while Kindaichi was packing to go to Hokkaido. Oikawa-san, I don’t think you realize just how badly I fucked up. Kindaichi was confused as to why I looked so angry when I came home, and I immediately started to snap at him, saying stupid, petty stuff. Everything hurt, my voice, my heart, my head, but it just felt so good to be able to take my stupid anger out on someone. God, Oikawa-san, I’m pathetic. Kindaichi started defending himself, obviously confused and hurt as to why I was suddenly being such an asshole to him. And then I started yelling the most random of things that didn’t even make sense. I said stuff about him breaking my trust and I started digging at anything I could see wrong with him, which at the time, was a lot. What I was saying made absolutely zero sense, Oikawa-san. It hurt so, so much to say those things, and most of them weren’t even true. And then Kindaichi started to cry. He always cries when he’s angry. I was pretty close to tears as well. Kindaichi told me that I was just a coward who couldn’t face my own feelings, and that I was a terrible excuse of a boyfriend. Unlike me, who made up lies to dig at him, Kindaichi actually said things that were true. Then he started asking me if I even loved him and _god_ , he had every right to say those things. How many times can I reiterate how much of an asshole I was? I don’t even remember what else happened other than more yelling, and then eventually Kindaichi took his half-packed suitcase and just left. And I haven’t seen or heard from him since. Why did I overreact so much? Why did I care more about other people than my own best friend and boyfriend? Because of that, I lost him. I lost the love of my life. The guy who would cry at some sappy animes, the guy who would cook even better food than my own mom, the guy who dumps practically a whole container of hair gel onto the top of his head to make himself look like a shallot, the guy who was my best friend, the guy who loved me even though I’m so fucking pathetic and don’t deserve him. I lost all of that Oikawa-san. All because of some stupid fear of other people finding out that we were more than just friends. I hurt Kindaichi so much, Oikawa-san and I just. I’m a pathetic excuse of a person.”

Kunimi’s finished with his rant. He’s thankfully not crying. But he will admit, moping and ranting did help a little bit. He starts drinking his latte again.

“Kunimi-chan, how come you don’t call Kindaichi by his first name?”

“I did, but since all of that happened, I don’t think it’s a good idea to call your ex by their first name anymore.”

“Did either of you say 'let’s break up’?”

“I don’t know. Probably, but again, I was so caught up with all the anger that I didn’t pay attention at the end. But why wouldn’t Kindaichi want to break up with someone like me–”

“Hm. So if Kindaichi came back, would you be able to tell people that you guys are dating?”

Kunimi bites his lip and says, “Honestly, I want to say yes to that question. I wouldn’t want to lose him ever again, but knowing me, I’m not so sure if I could actually do it because I’m such a coward.”

“Alright then.”

Oikawa stands up and stretches his arms.

“Is that all you want to ask?” Kunimi’s a bit confused about the lack of questions.

“In essence, yes. There are some minor, unimportant ones I have in my head, but I can ask you those later. Your birthday’s shitty and depressing enough as is. Now,” Oikawa holds his hand out to Kunimi, “let’s enjoy the rest of your birthday.”

“Thank you Oikawa-san. Really, thank you.”

Oikawa smiles, and the smile on his face is completely genuine. Kunimi feels better already.

* * *

By six o'clock, Kunimi’s feet and mind are worn out. The duo heads back to his place after a long day of sightseeing, storytelling, and shopping. They both head inside to put the gifts and groceries away.

“Hey, where’s the milk bread?”

“It’s in this bag, here you go.” Kunimi lightly tosses it to Oikawa, who has a hungry glint in his eye. They finish putting up all the stuff, and Kunimi finally has food again. Oikawa returns the borrowed coat to its proper spot and starts heading out.

“Hope I didn’t make your birthday suck too badly, Kunimi-chan.”

“I- actually. I’m really grateful you came. Thank you so much.”

“Ah, there’s the cute kouhai I once had. Turn off your phone and go sleep early Kunimi-chan. After last night and walking for the whole entire day, I’m sure you’re more than tired. I’ll check up on you soon okay?”

“Okay.”

“Happy 20th birthday, Kunimi-chan. I’ll see you later.”

Kunimi yawns and waves goodbye. That man took up so much energy. But he doesn’t regret spending the day out and about with him. It was undoubtedly fun. He’s been needing some of that for a while.

But he is exhausted, so as soon as his phone is off and his body lands on the bed, Kunimi’s out like a light. He hasn’t had a good nap in a long time.

But of course, all good things must come to an end. There’s an incessant knocking and buzzing at the front door, and Kunimi groans into his pillow. He’s not used to living alone and having to do everything at all.

The clock in the hallway, which is ahead by fifteen minutes, says that it’s 11:26. Did Oikawa forget something? Kunimi’s eyes are falling asleep again when he opens the door and mumbles, “What’d you forget Oikawa-san?”

“He didn’t forget anything.”

Kunimi’s eyes snap wide open because that was _not_ Oikawa’s voice, and standing in front of him is a face he’s missed so much. His throat goes dry at the sight of hair that’s not slicked straight up and the suitcase that Kindaichi’s clutching pretty tightly. Kunimi realizes how cold it is outside.

“Uh, get inside. It’s freezing.”

Kindaichi smiles his awkwardly forced lopsided smile. It’s unfortunately cute, and Kunimi should not be like this, but hey. He’s been absolutely lovesick for the past two weeks.

When Kindaichi steps in, he says, “Akira, I have a lot of things to tell you, but first. Happy 20th birthday.”

Kunimi can tell he wants to say more. He probably wants to add something romantic or goofy, but he’s worried and hesitant over what Kunimi might say.

Kunimi thinks _Oh screw it_. He’s weak and overwhelmed by the fact that Kindaichi actually came back. He came back to someone who hurt him so badly the last time he saw him. Kunimi feels so many things all at once, _too_ many things. And he wraps his arms around Kindaichi and gives him the tightest hug he can make. Kindaichi, no, _Yuutarou_ hugs back even tighter.

“You big doofus. Please keep talking.” Kunimi never wants to leave this hug, especially not now when he may just be crying.

“Fine you dweeb. Happy 20th birthday to you, you’re growing old–”

“You’re older than me.”

“You’re growing old, and I want to say I love you. I love you even if you’re not nineteen, I love you even if we’re apart, I love you even if you’re yelling bullshit at me at 90 kilometers per hour,” Yuutarou starts rubbing circles against Kunimi’s back, “I love you. And I’m sorry–”

Kunimi immediately lets go of Yuutarou and looks at him straight in the eye, not even caring that his eyes still have tears in them.

“I’m the one who’s sorry. I was a coward, a pathetic loser, an overreacting idiot, a–”

“Let’s sit down?”

Sitting down meant more of a 'lie down and cuddle with me because I miss you but we still need to talk’, and Kunimi’s not complaining.

Yuutarou sighs into Kunimi’s hair, “Can you even breathe like that?” referring to the birthday boy who currently has his face stuffed against his boyfriend’s chest. Kunimi nods and mumbles, “Why’d you come back for me?”

“Why wouldn’t I? And thank Oikawa-san. After I made it to Sapporo, I stayed at my aunt’s house because of my grandpa’s funeral right? I was upset and tired and confused and mad at what we both said. Akira, I don’t even know how to apologize for all of those things I said.”

“Apologize later, talk now.”

“Fine, fine. So the whole situation with my grandpa, us fighting, and me forgetting half of my stuff back here just made me generally irritable and anxious, and I was only supposed to stay there for three days. But you know… I kinda didn’t wanna go back home–”

“Hey this is a random question, but did you even think about school?”

“I–I got some people to cover for me. And uh, I think all of my professors will be alright? I don’t know how I ended up with all the chill professors this semester, but I told them about my grandpa and they’re all letting me make up everything. I don’t know how, but I’m thanking every god and spirit for it.”

“Mm. Good luck.”

“Yeah, I’ll need it.” Yuutarou sighs and kisses the top of Kunimi’s head. Kunimi still hasn’t learned how to stop his heart from racing whenever that happened, or, in fact, whenever anything that involved Yuutarou happened. Kunimi expects his boyfriend to keep explaining but instead he gets a, “Hey, can I kiss you?”

Kunimi turns red too easily, but he does nod. Yuutarou leans down. His lips were warm, chapped, and so, _so_ gentle, and Kunimi’s heart is having trouble functioning again.

“Yuu, keep talking.”

“You’re blushing aren’t you?”

Kunimi buries his face in Yuutarou’s chest again, “Shut up.”

“I thought you wanted me to keep talking?” Kunimi brings his hand up and flicks whatever part of Yuutarou’s face he touches first. Yuutarou twitches and laughs, “Okay you dick, I’m talking. So after the three days were over with and my aunt wished me a safe trip back home, I was kinda stuck. I stayed at some hotel for two days just moping and hating myself for losing you. Like, I told you some pretty horrible stuff Akira. I told you that you were a coward, but there I was in Hokkaido missing school, friends, and you all because I was too scared to face you and what you might say to me. I was afraid of you saying to my face that we should break up–”

“Wait, so you didn’t say that when we were arguing?”

“Hell no. I’ll tell you what I said at the end later, but first, story. So you know how Matsukawa-san lives in Hokkaido right? Well, I got sick and tired of hearing these really weird sounds at night at the hotel so I just said 'fuck it’ and asked him if I could stay at his place. He said sure, but he didn’t push for a reason as to why I was there. But on Sunday night I don’t know why, but I felt more terrible than I already was, and that’s how Matsukawa-san found me crying in his living room near midnight. I ended up telling him everything–wait. Are you mad about that?”

Kunimi sighs, “No. I told you, I was an overreacting idiot. I think it’ll be okay if we tell people about us now.”

Yuutarou leans back with bright eyes and looks at Kunimi straight in the face, “Are you sure?” He sounded apprehensive, but the excitement in his voice was clear as day.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I should’ve been ready in the first place. I shouldn’t have been scared to tell other people because, well, I love you a lot more than I care about what people think. And I know you liked the PDA don’t even try and hide it–”

“Yep. I love my boyfriend and being able to kiss that cute dork and showing off how much I love him to the world.” Yuutarou’s smile was unfairly adorable, but Kunimi can’t help smiling himself.

“So I’m the cute dork in this relationship?”

“Definitely. A cute, broody dork who made me cry out all of my feelings to Matsukawa-san. I really need to repay him somehow… Whelp, anyways,” They adjust their positions, because cuddling is somewhat painful, “He calmed me down and gave me some advice until I passed out on his couch. When I woke up he left a note that said he’d find a way to help me, which coming from him, could’ve been disastrous. But he was gone for two days, and I kept texting him, but he was being really vague about everything. He just kept changing topics whenever I said anything, so I just gave up and tried to trust him. So when Wednesday came, he came back with Oikawa-san, who made me tell him everything. Then after that, he started telling me to go back and half of me wanted to listen but the other half was still too scared to see what could’ve happened. So then I was refusing and whatever then after a while Oikawa-san did his little pouty upset thing and said that he wasn’t done yet. Well, he and Matsukawa-san spent Thursday on a date–”

“Hold up. What now? Those two are a thing?”

“Shh. Ask Oikawa-san later. They invited me to go along but one, I didn’t really want to go anywhere. And two, I didn’t want to get in between them. So when they came back, they brought food home and Thursday night was calm. I fell asleep pretty early, like around eight. But then Oikawa-san literally started screeching and woke me up the next morning, saying that we both had to leave as soon as possible. I don’t even remember much because everything was really blurry and I was really tired. But we somehow got inside a train and I fell asleep soon after that.”

“We both really need to start paying attention to our surroundings a lot more.”

“I know right? When I woke up, I was so pissed. But Oikawa-san explained that because I was too scared to do anything, he decided that he’d 'check on you’ for me, which I didn’t really understand so he started explaining some more. Basically, he wanted to hear your side of the story because 'he’s probably really upset with himself as well and wants you back. Don’t worry Kindaichi, your good senpai’ll make sure you two are together again before the end of Kunimi-chan’s birthday!’”

“Your Oikawa voice is atrocious. I love it.”

“Thanks babe. But when we finally got here, it was way too late for Oikawa-san to put his plan into action, so he asked me if I just immediately wanted to go to you without him even talking to you, and I actually did want to just run home straight into your arms, but I wanted to know for sure first if you wanted me back, so I said no.”

“I was pissed off last night, so I’m both relieved and upset about the fact that you didn’t come home earlier.”

“I heard. Sorry that your 20th birthday started off sucking ass–”

“Did– Did Oikawa-san tell you about that?”

“Uh, he might’ve been updating me on everything you did with every chance that he could get?”

Kunimi vows to kill that man one day. No wonder Oikawa was taking so many pictures of him.

“Did you ask for him to take pictures of me?”

“I’m not answering that question, and you won’t be able to get rid of them even if you did find the photos.”

“Yuutarou, why are you like this.”

“I have a cute, photogenic boyfriend alright?”

“Sigh.”

“Did you just sigh while saying 'sigh’?”

“A double sigh because of how cringe-y you are.”

Kunimi feels Yuutarou’s smile grow bigger.

“Well, uh, I got what I needed after you said that long rant of yours. And I gotta say. I’m super fucking sorry Kunimi Akira. I’m sorry for assuming that I could just tell people about us when we made a deal that we wouldn’t. I’m sorry for telling you that you were a coward and a terrible excuse of a boyfriend because _dammit_. Those might’ve been the biggest lies that ever came out of my mouth. I’m sorry for leaving you. I’m sorry for saying that I wished I never met you, because holy shit, I can’t even imagine–”

“When the fuck did you say that?”

“Oh yeah. I said it right before I left.”

“What else did you say at the end?”

“Um. Really stupid crap. I started just going off saying stuff about how you were useless and didn’t deserve happiness and oh god I can’t even forgive myself for saying that. Akira, I feel like throwing up even thinking about all the stuff I said–”

“Shh, Yuu. I feel the exact same way. I’m sorry for overreacting. I’m sorry for lying to your face to make you feel like shit. I’m sorry for making you cry. Believe me, every word I yelled at you burned the back of my throat ten times worse than that one time–” Kunimi stops. He doesn’t want to continue that train of thought. He shrugs it off and sighs, “I’m guessing we both need to learn how to control our anger, don’t we?”

Yuutarou laughs a bit, “Yeah, I honestly don’t know how many times I’m gonna say sorry. But uh. Do you forgive m–”

“Yes, I forgave you the moment you showed your cute, hair gel-less self on the front steps.” He whispers, still feeling a bit queasy over all the stuff he said, “The real question is– do you forgive me?”

“Of course I do. I, uh, forgave you after I heard your rant…”

“Uh, _heard_?”

“Yeah, Oikawa-san might’ve started recording you? Wait, Akira, please don’t murder our senpai–”

“I am going to murder our senpai, and I am going to enjoy every moment of it.”

“Akira _please_.”

The annoying watch that beeped every hour beeps three times, signaling the end of March 25th. Kunimi realizes suddenly just how tired he is.

“Yuu.”

“Yeah?”

“Can we go to sleep?”

“Mm. Yeah. Here, lemme get up.”

Kunimi whines at the loss of his pillow, but he relaxes again when Yuutarou picks him up. “Did you lose weight or something?”

“Hngh. Probably, I haven’t been eating that well since you left.”

“I’m sorry.”

“We’re not even to the bed yet and–” Kunimi is gently placed onto their bed, “Okay, _now_ we are. But we didn’t even make it to the bed before you said sorry again.”

Yuutarou sheepishly grins, “Sorry.”

Kunimi realizes that he’d been in pajamas this whole time while Yuutarou had been wearing jeans and that tight shirt he would sometimes complain about. He goes to the bathroom, and comes out wearing something a lot more comfortable, black sweatpants and a red sweatshirt, and practically jumps onto the bed.

“Ah, I missed this.”

“I missed you, you dweeb. Now goodnight, I love you.”

“I love you too, oh yeah. Before I forget, I have to give you something Akira.”

“Huh?” Kunimi’s already dozing off. But then he feels Yuutarou kiss his nose.

“One.” He moves to Kunimi’s forehead, “Two.”

“Oh my god. I’m dating a complete sap.”

Kunimi feels Yuutarou’s smile against his right cheek.

“Three.”

The kisses don’t stop when they reach 20.

* * *

Kunimi wakes up to a comforting sense of familiarity. There’s no sound of running water coming from the bathroom, but instead, there’s faint, raspy singing of “History Maker” in the hallway. The smell of actual food is gladly acknowledged by the store-bought-food-eating Kunimi. It’s cloudy outside, so he thankfully isn’t being blinded half to death by the sun as soon as he wakes up. There’s still no scent of hair gel, but there is a faint warmth from the other side of the bed.

He’s grateful. He’s grateful for having someone who loves him, cherishes him, and stays with him despite the fact that he himself is selfish, pathetic, and undeserving of someone like Yuutarou. Kunimi’s so in love it hurts. It makes his heart ache and it makes him overreact and it makes him _happy_. He never wants to even think of the chance that he might lose Yuutarou ever again.

He’s so in love. Nothing more, nothing less.

Kunimi decides that it’s time for him to stop thinking like a lovesick high school idiot and gets up. He winces and immediately regrets his decision. He’s sore from last night after all. But he starts to head out of the room when his phone buzzes, and Kunimi sighs in relief at the prospect of sitting down again. Though, displeasure is clearly written on his face when he sees that it’s Oikawa… with seventeen messages.

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** So Kunimi-chan

 **Worst Senpai Ever:**  (◔◡◔✿)

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** I have looooottttsss of questions for u

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** But 1 st pls dont kill me Kindaichi already told me

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Why would you want to ever kill someone like me who got you 2 back together in the first place??? !?! (Дﾟ≡ﾟДﾟ) ?!!

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Anyawasy

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Anyways***

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** You mentioned that you 2 did stuff before officially going out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Care to explain ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Also the fact that you 2 were makin out in public places

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Never thought Kindaichi would be able 2 do that

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** And like it :OOO

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Also I’ll be there for yiu guys if you ever need help again

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Bc im like,,, the best senpai ever

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Also what did Kindaichi give you??

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** He wouldn’t tell me (╯︵╰,)

 **Worst Senpai Ever:** Brb Mattsun’s callin

 

Kunimi texts back: “tell me if you and Matsukawa-san are a thing then i might not decide to kill you”

He leaves his phone in his room and finds Yuutarou on the couch watching _One Punch Man_. Kunimi promptly falls on top of his boyfriend.

“Mornin’.”

“Mornin’ Yuu. Why d’you keep watching this if you said you didn’t like it?”

“I never said that babe. It’s a good show but I just feel… weird watching it. I dunno know, but don’t the characters sound a bit… _too_ familiar?”

“Hmm. I get it.”

“Are you gonna eat?”

“Later, I wanna stay here for a bit.”

Yuutarou hums and kisses Kunimi’s forehead. There’s a smile on both of their faces, and Kunimi thinks that this is perfect. He has his boyfriend back, they’re watching anime together, and life is already ten times better than it was a day ago.

Kunimi’s not gonna lie. He’s looking forward to spending this next year with Yuutarou.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr: ic0nicrat](https://ic0nicrat.tumblr.com)  
>  pls talk to me about any ship i'm lonely  
> also i didn't think i could actually write this much oops


End file.
